¿Como se declara señor Jones?
by Kichan-awesome
Summary: Acción, discusiones, peleas, desorden, confusión, lo usual en sus reuniónes, pero, ¿como esto desencadeno un juicio?


_Hola has entrado a mi fic, ahora inicia tu viaje espiritual._

_Bueno ignoren eso._

_Advertencias: Guiños de algunas pareja (nada subido de tono solo son insinuaciones)_

_Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya que es un troll que no declara canon mis OTPs._

_Ahora sin más, el fic._

_._

_._

Y ¿Cómo se declara? Señor Jones—decía Alemania autoritariamente con traje de juez parado en un estrado improvisado echo con sillas.

¡Inocente señoría!—decía un estados unidos tan tambaleante que podría ser competencia para estonia.

Y ahora es cuando todos se preguntan ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?

Bien, pues era una linda mañana, el sol brillaba y gilbird piaba, se llevaba a cabo una reunión entre las representaciones de los países como era usual esta, se llevaba en tranquilidad y concordia, y por tranquilidad y concordia me refiero a caos y más caos, como era usual Estados Unidos e Inglaterra, discutían por las estúpidas ideas del primero.

Prussia gritaba a los 4 vientos su "awesomidad" dejando a más de un presente con la duda de si "awesomidad" era una palabra, y… ¿Qué hacia Prussia ahí si ya no era un país? Francia trataba de meterle mano a un canadiense invisible para los demás, España trataba de comprender porque Francia manoseaba al aire, Romano insultaba, Grecia tomaba una siesta, Japón leía manga mientras el italiano menor comía tranquilamente pasta, Alemania se preguntaba si algún día abría una reunión productiva mientras miraba a todos en sus asuntos y ahí fue cuando inicio el caos, múltiples explosivos empezaron a detonar por toda la sala.

¡Nos atacan! ¡A las trincheras! –grito el "awesome" Prussia lanzándose bajo la mesa llevándose consigo a un Austriaco completamente en shock—¡West! ¡Dije a las trincheras!

Ya te oí "bruder", vamos Italia –dijo un fastidiado alemán mientras entraba bajo la mesa junto con un italiano que lloraba y gritaba que se rendía agitando una bandera echa con un pañuelo blanco, cinta y una pluma, ese chico sí que tenía ingenio para las banderas.

¡Rápido! ¡Tomates y Lovi primero!—gritaba España mientras lanzaba bajo la mesa a romano y una canasta de tomates la cual no se sabe de dónde salió.

¡Maldito bastardo, ten cuidado!—grito romano enojado por el brusco trato. . . hacia los tomates, si, a él no le importaba haber sido lanzado después de todo es todo un "macho italiano" ¡Pero los tomates son frágiles e indefensos! ¡¿Acaso el español no lo sabía?!

¡Mon amis que crueles son se olvidan completamente del hermano Francia!—decía el francés mientras llegaba a donde se encontraban los otros miembros del Bad Friends Trio junto con ¿Can…Cancún? ¿Can…can...Canadá? ¡Si, Canadá!

30 minutos después cuando las cosas se calmaron y suiza disparo 58 balas hacia fuera de la mesa para asegurarse de que no hubiera peligro todos los países salieron con precaución de "las trincheras".

¿Que fue todo eso, aru?—pregunto china observando la ahora destruida sala de reuniones.

Me pregunto lo mismo que Yao—decía el ruso con una sonrisa bastante grande—pero fue divertido, da.

¡De seguro fue Hong Kong y sus fuegos artificiales!—gritaba un colérico Inglaterra con la chamarra de estados unidos en la cabeza como protección de "próximos ataques", el pobre estadounidense moría de frio sin su chamarra pero este no lo diría, moriría de hipotermia antes de admitirlo.

Hong Kong está enfermo, no vino—dijo Islandia tranquilamente diciendo lo que china se disponía a decir—el mismo me lo dijo por teléfono hace un rato.

De seguro ese mocoso lo planeo todo y tú solo lo quieres encubrir —gritaba reino unido rojo de la ira.

Lo que él dice es verdad, aru—decía china recogiendo unos cuantos papeles del suelo—antes de venir aquí yo cheque su temperatura.

¿Y si no fue él quien fue?—seguía gritando colérico el ingles.

Pudieron haber sido terroristas—dijo el canadiense solo siendo escuchado por Francia—¡Disculpen! Dije que pudieron ser terrori. . .

Hahahahahahaha—estallo en carcajadas el estadounidense destruyendo las esperanzas del canadiense de que alguien aparte del galo lo escuchara y recibiendo las miradas de todos sobre el—haha ¿Por qué, haha me miran así? Haha

Alfred—dijo el inglés con ese tono de voz que el mencionado tanto conocía, ese tono de "te castrare" si, definitivamente estaba en problemas.

Y todo eso desencadeno en que se llevara a cabo un juicio y ahí es donde empezamos.

Así que… ¿Se declara inocente, señor Jones?—pregunto Alemania reiterando la respuesta de Estados Unidos.

Así es, señoría—decía estados unidos que sentía la mirada asesina de la gran mayoría de los países a sus espaldas.

Bien, ¿Quién es su abogado?—pregunto el alemán

¡Yo soy mi propio abogado! –dijo el estadounidense en tono formal acomodando su corbata.

Bien, empiece con su defensa—decía el alemán tranquilamente, era más que obvio que el estadounidense era culpable.

Pues bien, verán— Alfred carraspeo se acomodó de nuevo la corbata y recurrió al viejo truco de, si no puedes con ellos, confúndelos—bien señoría, debo decir que no divagare. Pero hoy en día ¿Qué es divagar? Divagar es como… divagar yes, a ese punto quería llegar ¿Porque el cielo es purpura? Yes, ¡Todas las respuestas son el asombroso Alfred!

¿Qué? –esa fue la expresión colectiva de todos en la sala.

Si no toma esto enserio señor Jones, será declarado culpable—grito Alemania golpeando con una mano su estrado improvisado.

¡No! Yo soy inocente, yo no hice nada, yo… no pude ser, yo llegue tarde e iggy está de testigo él estaba conmigo en la mañana, ¡Yo no podría haber implantado las bombas! ¡No señoría, yo soy inocente! ¡I'm a hero! ¡Todo esto está mal! ¡Todo el maldito sistema está mal! —lloriqueaba el estadounidense mientras se retorcía en el piso solo le faltaba sacar espuma por la boca para completar la escena.

_Se les comunica que en la cafetería ya no hay hamburguesas-_dijo una voz gangosa y monótona desde una bocinita en una esquina de la sala.

Si, _definitivamente lo malo viene en oleadas_, era lo que pensaba el estadounidense mientras se retorcía ahora con espuma en la boca dando un deplorable espectáculo y permitiendo sacar vergonzosas fotografías a sus enemigos.

¿Señor Kirkland, es cierto lo que el señor Jones dice?—pregunto el honorable juez Alemania.

Si señoría—dijo el inglés ya sin el enojo pudiendo pensar claramente.

¡Oh! El vándalo primero acusa al pobre Alfred de ser el culpable y luego resulta que había olvidado que estuvo con él todo el tiempo—decía el francés aprovechando la situación para burlarse de Inglaterra.

Maldito Francés, ¡Te matare y daré tu cadáver a los hipogrifos!—decía el inglés volviendo a su estado de cólera.

¡No! ¡Les causara indigestión, mejor déselo a los leones!—grito Grecia entre su letargo para luego volver a dormir tranquilamente.

El francés definitivamente tenía el tiempo contado y más cuando vio acercarse a Inglaterra con un garrote que saco de la nada, pero bueno, Inglaterra es mago.

¡Oh, mira Inglaterra un hada!—grito Canadá señalando a un punto incierto logrando distraer al inglés lo suficiente para que el Francés corriera fuera de la sala.

Oh merci mon amour Matthew—gritaba el Francés mientras corría lejos de ahí para salvar su vida, cabe destacar que mientras corría se sacaba la ropa, los franceses tienen una forma rara de huir.

Bien, señor Jones, esto lo exonera de los cargos—dijo el honorable juez alemán golpeando con su improvisado maso el improvisado estrado.

Soy libre, y sin sobornar a nadie—celebraba el estadounidense girando por el suelo, definitivamente sus fotos estarían en el diario mañana.

Pero aún nos queda una duda… —decía el alemán bajando del estrado y quitándose su bata de juez echa de cortinas por el italiano del norte, ese chico también era un haz en el arte de la confección de ropa a base de cortinas—¿Quién fue él que implanto las bombas?

¡Ah. que bien que todos estén bien!—grito un hombre entrando a la sala notablemente destruida—hemos tenido un inconveniente con la caldera y esto ha generado explosiones en las tuberías por todo el lugar, bien tengo que avisar a todos los demás y revisar que no haiga heridos, que tengan un buen día.

Y como llego se fue, dejando a todos más que perplejos.

Bien, eso lo resuelve todo—dijo el estadounidense para levantarse y acomodar sus ropas, trataría de salvar la poca decencia que le quedaba pero a estas alturas, eso sería más difícil que hacer creer a alguien que Francia es virgen.

Pero ¿Por qué te reíste como loco?—pregunto el inglés exteriorizando la duda de más de uno en aquella sala.

Solo estaba en shock, así reacciono cuando estoy en shock—decía el estadounidense quitando de la cabeza del inglés su chamarra y poniéndosela, esa era una buena chamarra anti bombas y muy calientita—waa ya tenía frio, es bueno tenerla de vuelta.

Bien todos pueden ir a sus casas, nos vemos el próximo mes—decía el alemán masajeando sus sienes, necesitaba una ducha y un buen café.

¡Oh! Por cierto—dijo el estadounidense en tono alegre llamando la atención de todos—los demandare a todos por falsas acusaciones.

Y así todo se solucionó bien para todos. . . excepto por las lindas demandas estadounidenses y por Francia, que fue arrestado por exhibicionismo y por Canadá que tuvo que pagar su fianza, bueno, no todo se solucionó bien. . .

.

.

.

Bueno esta es mi forma de disculparme por no actualizar mis fics, por causas de fuerza mayor no sé cuando podre actualizarlos, pero agradezco a quienes los leen.

Lamento el mal intento de comedia, pero hace mucho que no la escribía, últimamente me dedicaba a la tragedia.

Gracias por leer, ¿reviews?


End file.
